Legend of Zero
by Tri Helix
Summary: Several years after Link's exploits in Termina, he returns to Hyrule to check up on things. To his surprise, however, the Hero of Time finds himself transported into a different land full of new mysteries. How will the adventurous Hylian adapt to his new environment?
1. Fated Newcomer

The morning sky above Hyrule lit up as the silence of dawn was shattered by the shrill cry of a distant cucco. In the wake of the early call erupted life and energy amongst the populace of Kakariko City. Following the events of Ganondorf's death, the municipality experienced a fierce population growth that resulted in the village's advancement; Kakariko now housed several hundred Hylians inside its limits.

Slowly, but surely, the mechanical workings of the city spun faster as the waking people geared up for the day's main event: Kakariko's Annual Springtime Festival and Bazaar. It initially debuted as a celebration of Hyrule's salvation from impending evil, but over time people began to see the festival as another opportunity to peddle goods during the holiday festivities. The desire was met with minute protest and the people set up shop.

In a few short hours the city was already filled with bustling crowds that gave off various cries that ranged from the heckling of a street vendor to the jovial bursts from the many taverns and alehouses. All were happy except for a young, green tunic-clad male who sat on an otherwise empty bench, no doubt brooding as he ate Neapolitan dumplings off a stick. As he ate, the young adult eyed each passerby- no, the city and festival with contempt. He was disgruntled at how the celebrations in honor of his, Link's, heroic deeds that saved the country became little more than a chance for the silver-tongued enterprisers to sell cheap goods.

Link was much humbler than that of course, never really caring much for the festival since it was established. He just despised at how the greeds of man could corrupt such a pure moment of the nation's history. Even more so when the city officials tried to clear out some of the Kokiri's forest to make way for Kakariko's inevitable expansion. During the time Link was out adventuring and saving the world from various calamities, the nobles of Kakariko built up their power base, took over the city, and used under-the-table deals to obtain their goals. One such fantasy was to clear out most of the Lost Woods and the Great Deku Tree, a longtime friend and protector of the Kokiries and now decaying monument of Ganondorf's crimes. The land would then be split up amongst the nobles for their own estates. 'That stopped immediately when a certain hero promised death to those who came within several hundred yards of the tree,' Link reminded himself.

Goddesses knows what they plan on doing with Zora's Domain.

Finished with his snack, the forgotten hero expertly flicked the stick into a nearby trash barrel without so much as a glance. For seven years, Link had explored the continent and with that came sharpened reflexes and honed skill. His body was tall and the countless exercise that came along with dodging perils made it sinewy now, not a wasted speck of muscle inside of him.

Link stood up, readjusted his cap, and lowered his arm back behind his head. His fingers curled around a blue hilt with a guard designed to look like small wings. Feeling the legendary bane of evil in his grip always gave Link a feeling of warm comfort and safety. After a moment he ease his arm back to his side and set off at a leisurely pace through the populated cobblestone path, recalling the events that transpired over the course of his nearly decade long journey.

When Ganondorf's apocalyptic empire was brought to an end in the future, Link spent years practicing his marksmanship with a bow as a child. He snooped around the Gerudo's fortress, utilizing his tools of the present and future to hide. Thank the Goddesses for his Longshot, otherwise his plan wouldn't have gone as smoothly as it did. Eventually, his labor was finally bearing its fruits.

Just because Ganon was defeated in the future doesn't mean he was in the past. To resolve that issue, Link tracked down the dark wizard and wait for the perfect opening. That opening came as the Hylian menace was giving a rallying speech to his fellow tribesmen. Noticing the wizard emerging on a balcony below him, Link moved himself into position. He drew his bow, flooded the arrowhead with the essence of pure light, and let it fly. Ganon did even have a chance to speak as the glowing missile whistled through the air and penetrated his dark shield along with his skull. Thus Hyrule was indefinitely saved.

Escaping the raging mass of Gerudoes proved to be a far more difficult task however. It took Link half a day to throw his pursuers off course. He could still remember in vivid detail the smell of his tunic after hiding out in the hay inside the barn of Lon Lon Ranch; took him the latter half of the day to get it out.

Link was promptly hailed as a hero and showered with gifts. By that time, Ganondorf was already making his move on the kingdom and rumors of his cruelty had spread like wildfire. His death brought deep bliss for Hylians and Great Faeries, both who sought to bestow various rewards to their once-again savior. Link rejected the offerings of the people for he had no need of material goods. The Great Faeries, however, knew of his yearn for adventure and blessed him with two items to aid in his travels.

One was the clothing he wore now. The Great Faeries were aware that he would face numerous challenges in the future, so they enchanted his raiment. It was still the same green color, but it now held the powers of the Goron and Zora fabric, along with a few extra abilities. Link couldn't count the times the mystical tunic saved his skin from being turned to charcoal.

The other was an enchantment on his satchel. Lugging his potent arsenal of weapons and gadgets was a tiring chore, even with the increased prowess he gained from his clothing. To overcome this issue, the faeries awarded their hero with a Bottomless Satchel. Now he could store any item inside, so long as it fit, and didn't become over encumbered. And whenever he needed anything, it was right there at the top for him. Link spent months wondering how it worked, but eventually gave up in frustration.

Link also kept the Master Sword for his own since the blade was practically useless without any evil to vanquish. Instead, Link put it to use made sure to maintain its upkeep during his trip to see the world.

Seven years later, he decided to check up on the state of his homeland. The expedient evolution of the country surprised him. Everywhere he turned, the unprepared Kokiri witnessed some fantastic new mechanism that landmarked Hyrule's technological progression.

He had barely moved down the cobblestone street, taking his time to avoid bumping into others while observing the vendors before stopping dead in his tracks. Something wasn't right. He had no idea why, but his instinct, honed after countless battles and traps, pricked at the back of his mind. Then, he saw it.

Down the path just ahead of him, Link found himself staring at a spiraling vortex that emanated an eerie green glow. In all of his travels the only thing that came close to this supernatural entity would be Farore's Wind, which allowed instantaneous transportation over small distances. To further his amazement, nobody along the street paid any attention to it. 'Can only I see it,' the awestruck onlooker wondered.

Link bent over and picked up a stray pebble before tossing it at the paranormal swirl. The rogue stone arced a little before bouncing off of its intended target. Now slightly at ease, Link crept closer for better analysis, a whirlwind of questions cycling in his head.

The hero's thoughts were derailed as he perked one of his pointed ears. He could hear something- a mantra that reverberated through his soul as it beckoned him closer.

I… -uise... -oise… -e Bla-… de la… -ere.

Ca… penta… five… -ments.

Serve… bound… fate.

…

The rest of the chant didn't register with Link as he unconsciously traveled into the green space. Only after he crossed the point of no return did the Kokiri regain control of his motor functions. With a practiced motion, Link grabbed and fired his hookshot at the roof of a building across the street. The moment he felt the hook pierce through, he engaged the device's ridiculously high-torque motor, hoping it would pull his body free. To the captive's horror the robust gadget screamed in protest, doing little more than pulling the chain and Link's arm taunt. In fact, the vortex was overpowering the hookshot and continued to pull in its prey.

He was already three quarters of the way through when the hookshot reached its breaking point. Like lightning the tip broke from the roof was wheeled in by the strained motor. The force of the hook striking the firing mechanism was enough to tip Link's balance and force him through the spiraling disc. Link's only response was to do what he did best: scream.

"HHHUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

*Scene Break*

For the students of Tristain Magical Academy, the Springtime Familiar Summoning was by far the most anticipated event. The ritual marked the moment when a noble mage would call forth their eternal partner from the void. It was a joyous occasion that also served as a type of pseudo coming-of-age trial for the students. Already were the grounds outside flooded with magical beasts and mages.

Among the remarkable was a blue dragon summoned by and equally blue-headed spectacled wind user known by most as just Tabitha. She stood and read in silence amongst the electric crowd. Another rarity was the large, red salamander spewing flames from its oral cavity. Its master, a fair-skinned fiery red-head call Kirche, fawned over her familiar seductively to further excite the academy's male population.

This girl was well endowed and knew it.

"I believe that's everyone," announced Jean Colbert, a powerful mage and popular teacher of the academy. He was also balding, a shame he tried so hard to ignore.

"Not quite," answered back a voice from behind him. To his surprise it was Kirche. "_She_ hasn't gone yet."

Murmurs rippled through the conjugated mass. The mere mention of _her_ was enough to cause anxiety in anybody who knew of _her_.

_Her_ just so happened to be Louise, a short pinkette with a fiery temperament who also happened to be fixating a venomous glare at Kirche.

"Yeah, Zero hasn't summoned her familiar yet," echoed another. This one was from a blonde boy, Guiche, who had as many female admirers as Kirche had male.

Louise winced at the mention of her nickname. All through her life she had absolutely no success at magic other than manifesting devastation in the form of explosions. Her zero skill at magic and zero percent chance at correctly casting any spell is what earned her the infamous name of Louise the Zero.

The student body eagerly focused on Louise, wondering what type of screwed up familiar she'll summon, if she does. Everyone wouldn't put it past her to somehow mess up the summoning ritual. The compounded gaze and heckling of her peers irritated Louise to no end until she mustered up every last shred of pride, dignity, and confidence she had left to prove them wrong. At least, she hoped so.

"Fine, I'll do it! I'll summon the best familiar of all time," shouted back the pinkette, not trying to hide the acid in her voice. The mass swept outwards from Louise, maintaining a safe distance and prepared for the worst.

"I, Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière,

Call upon the pentagram of five elements.

Oh servant bound to me by fate,

From my Heart and Soul I call to thee,

Divine being that transcends time.

From my Magic I call to thee,

Mighty creature from the Void.

Come forth my Familiar!"

Unsurprisingly, the fixated ring of observers were treated to a boisterous explosion and accompanying shockwave. What was confusing was the fact that the momentary combustion of energy occurred hundreds of feet up in the air. In most cases, the path a spell follows is based on the direction of the wand; Louise had hers pointed straight up and somehow managed to target a bird. The sight that followed would also invoke awe inside the rattled audience.

Plummeting towards the earth at terminal velocity was a green speck, its features gradually enlarging gaining clarity. Another noteworthy aspect was the speck's wretched, bloodcurdling screech – a sound that one would think to give off if their limbs were being forcibly ripped off the central body.

"UUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~," shrieked the green meteorite before landing with a gut-twisting *crack* on the ground.

*Scene Break*

Link was only inside the starry void for a second went he found himself dropping to his death. He could feel himself screaming, but couldn't hear it over the rushing wind by his ears. Link took advantage of his aerial view to help determine his whereabouts. He instantly spied a lone stone fortress close to his drop zone and a large city off in the distance. Other than that, the rest was mountains, rolling hills, and vegetation. As the ominous ground grew larger below him, he thought of his choices.

One was to attempt a roll at the moment of impact, effectively transferring his kinetic energy into a less lethal motion. The downfall (heh heh) to that was if he made the slightest miscalculation in the roll, his crania was going to play the role of a Boko seed and embed itself into the earth. Not even a fairy could heal a wound like that.

The other was to momentarily sacrifice the usage of lower limbs to increase survival chances. And since Link had focused too much on his options, the ground had already caught up to him.

'Plan B it is,' reflected Link with a grimace.

Plan B consisted of Link hitting the ground with enough force to blow out his knees and fracture his legs in twelve different places. Each. He quickly assumed the position of a crumple heap of pure agony.

Thanks to the adrenaline pumping, Link maintained consciousness, but was delirious. He could he mixed cries of surprise, fear, and disgust. Just barely did he make out a masculine voice calling for, by what he judged by the tone, medical aid. At the moment, pain was an understatement to Link. To him, the sensation he was feeling at the moment border on a level far above what any sane being would call 'pain.'

Ignoring the stares of the frightened onlookers around him, Link reached into his satchel, digging around for a familiar shape. To his relief, like always, the object of his desire was right there for him. He held it up and quickly inspected it. The item he held was a bottle containing a crimson liquid: red potion. Link popped out the cork seal and downed the medicine, waiting for its effect. The crowd watched with undivided attention as they beheld the spectacle before them. After consumption of a red potion, the liquid immediately vaporizes and spreads throughout the body within seconds via blood. For small nicks and cuts, the potion causes the blood to seal the wound to straight away and stimulates surrounding cells to reproduce, ultimately leaving the area looking like the wounds were never inflicted. For magically inflicted lesions, a scar may be left. But for the operation at hand, the healing fluid's full potency is brought out.

The inhabitants of Tristain Magical Academy stood in awe at the level of miraculous healing that put many a mage to shame. Tentacles of blood latched onto the dangling limbs and reattached them to their respective stumps. Bones were reset and mended while cartilage grew back around the knee before new flesh covered the gory mess. Muscle fibers and tendons reconnected and Link could feel his blood pumping through his legs as the _anesthesia_ wore off.

Feeling like normal, Link decided to try out his new legs. The students observed in silence as their newcomer stood up, dusted himself off, and prepared to speak.

"Goddesses dammit, that hurt like a motherfucker," was all he could say.

If silence could kill, the whole damn world probably would've curled up and died at that moment. Louise, Kirche, Professor Colbert, and the rest of the mob were still trying to piece together how the injured man before them pieced himself together. A voice from their peers gave them the answer.

"E-e-e-e," Montmorency, a blond girl with numerous curls stuttered.

"What's the matter Mon-mon," questioned Guiche, alarmed at her panicked state. Montmorency could only shiver in fear and point a finger. Guiche tracked her gaze and so did the others. Their eyes soon settled on Link's pointed ears, a signature feature of mankind's most feared creature.

"E-e-elf!"

*Scene End*

**And there you have it folks. This is my first story, but I hope to do it justice. Whether you like it or hate, please by all means respond in some fashion. Continuation of this story is pending on the results. **


	2. The Plan

*Scene Begin*

"E-e-elf!"

No sooner after Montmorency's frightening wail did pandemonium strike. The paralyzed students whipped themselves into a shrill frenzy with admirable haste. Link watched as they fled in every which direction. The sight was practically comical as pairs of scramblers smacked full force into each other in consequence for focusing entirely on Link. To the Kokiri's own surprise, a large blue dragon ascended to the skies with a passenger. Link hadn't met many dragons, and when he did, they usually weren't too hospitable and soon became carcasses.

Tiring of the flailing mob's endless screaming and overabundant collisions, Link decided it was time to get some answers. Of course, he knew such a panicked group wasn't about to hold a Q&A conference at the moment, but his desire for an explanation of his inconvenient arrival in a strange land superseded his patience. He inhaled deep, and shouted to the heavens.

"HALT!"

The order echoed several times in the distance as the green crier stared in amusement as every bipedal organism froze in their tracks. The only noticeable movement came from the chests with each sporadic breath and Link compelled himself to suppress a snicker: the native's poses reminded him of ReDeads caught in sunlight. Continuing, Link initiated his inspection of the proximity. Besides the humanoid statues, the area comprised of a large open field outfitted with a few trees spaced protected by a stone wall perimeter. Behind him was the massive fortress, its entrance a short jog away. Link shifted back to the statues and gave them a one-over. All were adorned with blue mantles held together by golden clasps embellished with a pentagram. Each one was struggling to maintain their form for fear of the consequences for disobeying the elf's order.

Link's observation ended when he spied Louise, the pinkette trembling uncontrollably despite the comfortable temperature and clutching her wand tight enough to turn her knuckles white. The hero tensed up at the presence of the wand; he vividly recalled his epic battle between the guardians of the Spirit Temple. Koume and Kotake proved to be loathsome foes with their monotonous tactic of alternating between spellcasting and bantering insults at the aspiring hero. The encounter left Link with a low tolerance and impeccable dislike of witches.

Link's retrospect barely left him with enough time to perceive an incoming fireball from his side. In a blurred maneuver, he brought forth his reliable shield to block the burning missile. The fireball struck the ornate guard and was absorbed into the grand crystal set in the shield. The rhythmic hum of energy informed its bearer that the threat was now stored away. Link swiveled to face his attacker.

Professor Colbert stood poised for combat, his stave firmly grasped and aimed at Link. Colbert knew he wasn't a match for the elf, but he felt confident that he could buy his students enough time to escape. What piqued his curiosity though was the armor Link wore. On his hands were shimmering golden gauntlets, a tad overboard in comparison with his simple clothing, but the guard on his right arm mesmerized Colbert. It was mid-sized, allowing it to protect a majority of the body without sacrificing mobility like that of a kite shield. And the rate Link could maneuver the shield spoke volumes of his masterful discipline. The defense comprised of a large crystalline structure bordered by an inch or two of crimson steel that displayed a remarkable sheen. It was a beautiful masterpiece that drove Colbert's scientific mind wild as he studied its ability to sponge up magic.

Dismissing the professor's evident ogling; Link held the shield towards the sky and discharged the stored energy. The gemstone glowed bright red before a fireball identical to the one earlier shot forth and detonated in a dazzling display high above. Link enjoyed the pyrotechnics until his attacker prodded with a question.

"What is your purpose for being here, elf," Colbert demanded cautiously. Link again looked at the man, noticing his various nuances. Link could tell from his body language that Colbert was an accomplished soldier who had fought his own share weary battles, but there was something else behind the façade of sparkling victory: a humiliating defeat or haunting regret perhaps? Link couldn't tell, just knew it was there. Seconds rolled by until he felt that Colbert wasn't about to launch another assault.

"The name's Link, not 'Elf'," he responded. "And if you'd be so kind, could you inform me of my whereabouts?"

Colbert, along with the petrified students, stood dumbfounded. In his presence was an elf, the world's most notorious magical species, which not only disregarded his blatant act of hostility, but also made no attempt at retaliation. Instead, the representative of mankind's eternal enemy was asking for directions, although there was an icy undertone in his voice.

"You are currently trespassing on the grounds of Tristain's Magical Academy. I'm afraid I am going to have to ask you to remove yourself from the premise."

"Oh, really now? Even after someone went through all the trouble of calling me here," Link countered. Colbert gave him a puzzled look before turning to study Louise. It didn't take a genius to deduce that the short girl was a key component in understanding the situation. Louise needed a moment to digest the information, turning wide-eyed when the revelation hit her.

"Y-you mean to say that I s-summoned you," she stammered out. The concept of summoning an elf familiar baffled Louise and Colbert, primarily because the situation had never presented itself before. The other driving point was that the elven race proudly displayed its contempt for mankind at every opportunity. They could thank the Founder for that.

"From where I come from, mystical dimensional rifts to faraway lands don't just pop up without a reason. So to answer your question then yes, I suppose you did. An admirable feat to accomplish no less; it must have required ample amounts of vigorous training to execute such a skill," Link explained, oblivious to the irony in his words. "Although, I would have preferred a more suitable spot for my entrance."

Louise flushed at his sincere compliments. Nobody had ever spoken proudly of her magic besides Cattleya, and even then her sister's words had a foreboding hollowness to them. But now she had summoned an elf as her familiar, an unprecedented feat that surely proved her success as a mage. Louise could hardly wait to rub it in her colleagues' faces. Louise the Zero will be no more. Colbert piped up with the pinkette lost in her thoughts.

"Well Mr. Link, if what you speak is true, then I believe an explanation is in order. Here at the academy, we train children of nobility to become stellar mages for the future. Today, the second-year class," he waved his stave around in emphasis, "is performing a ritual to summon their personal familiar."

"Which is supposed to be _what_ exactly," Link chimed in.

"Servile creatures said to mirror their master's inner spirit. The creature in particular can be transported from any given time or place in order to complete the ritual summons. Their main role is to protect their master and follow orders."

"Understood. So now I'm required to be subservient to this pipsqueak till death do us part huh," Link asked, his thumb indicating Louise. The pinkette barely made it up to his sternum and the insult brought her down to earth.

"Who are you calling a 'pipsqueak' you insolent dog," she exclaimed with a face flushed in anger and embarrassment. Judging from her reaction, Link could tell she had a feisty attitude and quick temperament.

"Why _YOU_ of course, Master," he replied, sporting a wry grin.

Quivering with rage, Louise clenched her wand as if to snap it in two. She raised it up in preparation for a spell while Linked readied himself, hand on sword and slightly crouching to provide a spring if he needed to dodge. Colbert however restrained her arm and supplied a stern look.

"Pardon me Miss Vallière, but that would probably be not in your best interests," the professor stated, reminding her of what her esteemed familiar was exactly. "Besides, you aren't Master and Familiar yet. You've yet to seal the contract Miss Vallière."

Louise lowered her arm, swallowed nervously and steeled herself. She strode on over to the tense Hylian, pressed the wand against his forehead and recited.

"Pentagram of the five elemental powers, grant your blessing upon this creature and bind it as my Familiar." Finished with the verbal phase, Louise proceeded to the physical component. Link was caught completely off guard as she tugged him by his collar into a kiss. Now Link had never been much for romance, despite technically being the fiancé of the Zora Princess Ruto, never mind the sick fantasies the Termina Pirates had. He much rather preferred the exhilarating feel of adventure and dungeon sprawling in contrast to a woman's embrace. The moment right now however gave him a nervous heartbeat and wondering why the heat was giving him sweaty palms. Desperate to recover, Link shoved her away, his face ashen.

"What in the name of Din's Fire are you—grr," Link hissed as excruciating pain enveloped his left hand. It felt like someone was carving into with a searing knife. Determined to investigate the cause, he yanked of the gold gauntlet and scanned his hand. On it were unknown runes etching themselves into his flesh. Link released a sharp rasp when the pain temporarily doubled in strength, the Triforce of Courage glowing as to signal its efforts to remove the runes, but to no avail. Eventually the sensation subsided; the runes still a prominent feature.

"Let me see," spoke Colbert and Link resigned himself to the professor's care. Two things stuck out at him. One was the inscribed runes, an uncommon set with obscure origins. In the far corners of his mind he could dimly remember seeing those specific symbols somewhere, but discarded the thought when he spied interest number two. Faintly covering the hand was a trio of golden triangles unified to produce a larger one. Like the shield, the faint insignia was unknown to him and called for immediate extensive research.

Noticing the scientist's intense study of his hand, Link suddenly withdrew it. He also supplied Colbert with a hostile gaze, threatening reprimand if the man pursued the matter. Detecting the hidden meaning, Colbert yielded. Stagnant silence permeated the grounds when out of the blue came a muffled and strained voice.

"Kernwemervnow," asked the voice. Turns out it was Guiche, the blondie aching from remaining station for the entire endeavor. In fact, not a single soul had dared to move during the half-hour exchange.

"At ease people," Link responded by rescinding his previous order. A weak pang of guilt hit him with the realization of who was at fault. The mass heaved a collective sigh of relief. Although an elf was in the vicinity, the lack of hostility eased the initial tension, but the group remained weary of Link. The sound of discreet whispering rose from the crowd, the topic undoubtedly about Louise's Familiar. Maybe she wasn't a complete failure after all.

"Now that everyone has summoned their partner," Colbert began, "You are all dismissed for the day. Also remember that there will be no classes tomorrow, so it'd be wise to use that time to get better acquainted with your familiar." Turning to Link, he started again. "Please pardon me, but I must go report this, this," Colbert paused, searching for the right word, "this _unusual_ situation to the Headmaster. In the meantime, please try to maintain a low profile till things get sorted out." Link nodded in half agreement. It was still fairly early in the day, the warm sun almost at its midpoint, and the displaced hero felt a common urge to explore the surrounding area without interruption while it was still daylight out. Of course, there was nothing preventing him from simply changing night into and day and vice-versa, but Link wanted to keep his mindboggling powers under wraps. There was no telling how the academy's residents would react to his ocarina's supernatural melodies.

As the students dispersed with their animal partners, Link stooped over to retrieve his discarded gauntlet, and when bent up he found himself surrounded by a mixed group of curious onlookers.

"C-can I help any of you," he offered.

*Scene Break*

"No, you eat on the floor," exclaimed Louise.

"Huuuuuuhhh!"

"You heard me. You eat on the floor like the plebeian dog you are!"

"What did you call me," Link shot back angrily.

"Ara ara," came a third voice. "You two just get along so well."

The bickering pair wheeled to face Kirche. "Shut it," the two fired back in unison at the redhead. The school beauty faked a pouting expression.

"Man, these two are so rude and uncivilized, aren't they, Tabitha," Kirche asked the girl beside her. The quiet bookworm made no effort to respond other than turning a page. It didn't matter anyways, Louise had already caught the comment.

"Just who is uncivilized here, Zerbst? You're the one who flings themselves at every guy in the school. Have you no pride as a noble? Speaking of which, stay away from my familiar, I don't need you tainting him anymore than he already is," warned Louise.

"Oh, don't speak so harshly of my Darling!" Kirche switched to Link. "Darling, why don't you leave this cruel and underdeveloped girl for me," she proposed as she slid up beside him, his face flushed. In an act of recovery, Link snagged his food before bouncing out of his seat to the floor in a single deft movement. The arms Kirche had prepared to latch onto him simply swiped air. Ignoring the continuing outburst, Link once again found himself brooding over the events that transpired leading up to the present.

With the contract between Master and Familiar sealed, Link opted to avoid other by convincing Louise to give him a campus tour. The whole trip she gave him periodic nervous glances at him as she led him around the academy. Link couldn't help but notice the Louise's attempt at asserting her dominance by slightly walking ahead of him. He also couldn't help laughing at how her short legs struggled to keep up with his immense stride.

Memorizing the layout was child's play for the adept adventurer, largely due to the countless hours he spent wandering the myriad pathways of each temple or dungeon he visited. Link swore he never saw the sun half the time he was traveling. It didn't matter to him anyways, having grown accustom to the dank underground. Given a choice, he'd gladly pick being reincarnated as a Goron. They finished the tour by returning to Louise's room, Link's only complaint was that they didn't cover the entire campus. No worries though, he had plans to see it on his own time, whenever that'll be. His "master" hardly gave him peace, constantly pinning various tasks onto his to-do list. Sadly, no matter how badly he wanted to refuse, Link didn't have the heart to turn someone down. He had established a reputation of always helping others and he wasn't about to ruin that streak now. Still, washing women's laundry unnerved the harden warrior.

Up in the room, Link cocked a brow at his sleeping arrangement: a small pile of hay was lightly spread by a corner. He had no qualms about sleeping on the stack, having done so nearly all his life, but the idea irked him to no end. Here he was, in a facility training countless rich nobles in the magic arts, and he had to sleep on the floor. The disgruntled one felt absolutely certain that the academy could spare a single mattress for him. When Link decided to speak out, things turned sour. Louise was adamant about having him on the floor, it being a sign of his status as a familiar. The conflict escalated to the point where the mage pointed her wand at him, chanting. Almost immediately Link grabbed her wrist and yanked it behind her back, twisting as he did so, forcing her to drop the enchanted stick. His other hand shot to her throat, squeezing lightly to stop the chanting. He may not have been able to see it, but he surely felt it: cold terror paralyzed Louise, wondering if these were her last moments. Just when things couldn't get worse for her, the unthinkable happened.

"I can tolerate the yelling, but I absolutely draw the line at physical abuse. I am a human being, not a punching bag," he stated in an iron tone just before releasing her. Louise whirled around.

"Do not take me for a fool, you are an elf who has-"

"Elf, elf! What is this 'elf' that everyone keeps associating me with," the annoyed hero demanded. Louise staggered to answer, a wave of uncertainty washing over her.

"W-what do you mean, quit trying to hide it. Just look at those clothes, those pointed ears, you are an elf! One of the greatest and most dreaded mystical species in the natural order," she threw back. Link narrowed his eye, scrutinizing her words. After a minute his face returned to normal, the puzzling clicking together in his mind. Louise's worst fears were realized when he began to talk.

"I hate to disappoint, mostly because I never have, but I am not an elf. Both these ears and tunic are representative of the Kokiri Tribe, a small community of forest-dwelling children. I suppose by this world's standards they would be called 'elves,' however they hold no talent at any type of magic. They are the same as regular humans except for the fact that they never age as long as they remain in the Lost Woods," Link elaborated with a solemn tone. He was taken aback by his master's reaction. Instead of another outburst, she stood there with a faraway look and glistening eyes.

"You mean that I f-f-failed again…" she muttered, her tears leaving salty trails down her face. The stunned familiar stood rigid, unprepared for the sudden reversal of mood. More brine droplets came down as she continued. "For the first time in my life I felt like I had accomplished something. For the first time ever I felt like I wasn't a failure…" Her mouth continued to move, yet no sound was coming out. Link desperately sought a fix for the crying girl, but came up empty: women were the one puzzle he couldn't solve. He went over what she said again, reassembling the data he gathered over the course of the day. Then an idea hit him like a downhill rolling Goron. The plan was so simplistic and doable; Link felt it was practically impossible to screw up. Slowly and a tad cautiously, he approached and embraced the dazed pinkette, entwining her in his arm. Louise paused momentarily, unsure of her familiar's actions. He couched lower enough so his head was almost level with her then leaned forward.

"What if they never find out," Link gently whispered. Louise just shook her head.

"Impossible. Eventually they'll figure it out when you never use magic," she replied flatly. A wry smile stretched its way across Link's face.

"I don't recall mentioning that I couldn't." The mage pounced back, a quizzical expression on her face. "But you just said-"

"I know what I said. It's just that I'm far more," he involuntarily flexed his left hand, "_unique_ than your average Kokiri. Anyways, I'm famished; let's go get something to eat, Master."

As the resonance of Link's words faded into oblivion, a shadowy figure outside the door hastily resumed their trek down the hall: the eavesdropper was eager to share what they had heard.

*Scene Break*

Finished with his dinner, Link climbed to his feet and handed off his plate to a passing maid. The academy didn't skimp out on hiring cafeteria faculty, so one could expect expedient service. In addition to that was the fact that the cafeteria was virtually empty at the currently late hour. He and Louise were late in arriving, taking their time to discuss the pressing issue with bedding. The two decided on a compromise: In exchange for a having a bed, Link pledged his complete loyalty and obedience to his Master.

Satisfied with the agreement, the pair made their way to the cafeteria, somehow picking up Kirche and Tabitha along the way. The seductive redhead claimed that if it wasn't for her dragging Tabitha from her room, she'd never eat; the bookworm gave a slight nod in reassurance. A round of introductions was given as the group waited for their food's arrival. Turns out Kirche's full name was Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst and Tabitha's was, well, Tabitha. The two were fire and wind specialists respectively. Link made a mental note to ask Louise what she specialized in at a later date. Right now the lady crew was in the midst of a furious debate, the topic most likely concerning himself he thought.

The passionate dispute lasted a few more minutes before a collection of sighs escaped the two's mouths. Under normal circumstances, the group would've been violating the established curfew, but tomorrow's free day offered a way around that.

Resigning themselves for sleep, Louise and Kirche sidelined their battle for another day. Link silently praised the Goddesses; any longer and he was prepared to whip out the All-Night Mask, a creepy face cover that spoke for itself. Everyone else shakily stood up, their minds groggy and bodies exhausted. Just like they had arrived together, the group departed as one, with Kirche and Tabitha branching off towards the end of the trip.

Back in the room, Master and Familiar collapsed alike on their designated bedding, Louise too tired to remove her clothes and Link too sleepy to complain about the hay. Almost immediately their breathing softened, both asleep.

That night, Louise dreamt of a vast, beautiful forest filled with all sorts of anonymous animals. At the heart of it were a gigantic tree and a tiny village. Imagine her surprise when the tree began talking to the village's inhabitants, all of which were children dressed in the same garb as her familiar. She soon realized this must be the Kokiri Tribe her familiar descended from when she spied the children's pointed ears. Then Louise saw what looked like to be Link, only several years younger. He wasn't difficult to pick out, the cheerful boy's blonde hair sticking out amongst the crowd of green, brown, and dirty blonde crowd, but there was something more to it. She noticed that out of all the Kokiri's, Link was the only one without a glowing counterpart floating beside his head. Still, he laughed and played just like everyone else day after day. That night, Louise dreamt of an ageless forest and naïve inhabitants.

*Scene End*

**Ahh, its that time again. I'd like to begin by thanking the readers for taking time out of their lives to read this story, especially those who went the extra mile and left a comment. On that note, I'd also like to address a few things:  
**

**1) I apologize if Link came off as a bit strong in chapter 1, he is going to tone it down as the story progresses, but will swear like a cel-shaded sailor when the situation calls for it.  
**

**2) Link, for the most part, will retain about 90~95% of his gathered arsenal (OoT + MM) with a few surprises thrown in too (such as his own version of "magic").  
**

**3) I have no clue about Zelda, might as well forget about her at the moment. Epona on the other hand...  
**

**4) I again apologize for any canon or grammatical mistakes, I'm writing this mostly off of memory, but I am going to be watching and playing both series in the future. Ergo, I may or may not continue to refer to Link as a Kokiri. Even though he is more accurately a Hylian, I'm sure he still feels like an adopted part of the family and bears their colors proudly.  
**

**5) Lastly, I'd like to rephase a section of my previous A/N. I do have plans to continue the story for many, many chapters (each one hopefully getting longer and better as I gain experience). When I said that completion is pending on reviews, what I meant is I want reader feedback. It doesn't have to be much; I'm not writing for fame, just as a way to pass time and make others happy. If I get midway into the story and a majority of the demographic start to be discontent with it, I may end up scrapping it and moving to a different project. So do not feel like pitying me, just be honest with your thoughts. That way I can develop a style and story everybody****(hopefully)**** will enjoy. Until next time, adios.  
**


	3. UPDATE

**~ UPDATE ~**

For those who've been waiting for this, I apologize for the half year hiatus. Life took a few dips and turns, my beta left to join the armed forces, and I haven't had much of a chance to get back in the game….

…till now.

I'm declaring myself back, so expect some more chapters and revisions in the future.

**EDIT:** I apologize for the extra wait, but outside forces (i.e. scholarship applications) have limited my free time. Do not fret however, for I am chipping away at the story when fate allows me. You can expect an update sometime early March and we'll go from there.

I have started a forum if anybody wants to communicate with me.

_Tri Helix_


End file.
